Staying Warm
by MobBob
Summary: Request by anonimus maximus: Percy is cold so he invites Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper over to keep him warm. Percy/Annabeth/Hazel/Piper foursome. Smut. This is the last request I'm doing for a while.


It was a cold night. Even after Percy had started a fire, it was still cold in his cabin. He rubbed his hands together, hoping that would do some good. It didn't. Percy sighed and lay down on his bed. He scratched his chest. His teeth chattered and goosebumps formed on his arms. He turned to his nightstand, seeing his cellphone laying there. He picked it up and dialed a number. Annabeth picked up. "Percy?"

"Hey Annabeth," said Percy into the phone. "How's it going."

"Good," said Annabeth. "And you?"

Percy chuckled. "I'm cold."

"Well, have you tried starting a fire?" said Annabeth.

"Yes," said Percy.

"And?" said Annabeth.

"Didn't work," said Percy.

Annabeth sighed. "Did you try putting on a jacket?"

"Wearing one right now," said Percy. "Didn't do a thing."

Even though he couldn't see her, Percy knew Annabeth was rolling her eyes right now. "Do you want me to come over?"

Percy grinned. "If it's not too much to ask."

"No, it's not," said Annabeth. "I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Thanks," said Percy. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?" said Annabeth.

"Can you bring Piper and Hazel?" said Percy. "If it's not too much to ask."

* * *

Percy was on his bed, wearing only a smile. Above him were Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel, all in a similar state of dress. Percy could see the goosebumps forming on their forearms. He chuckled. "You see how cold it is in here?"

"Yes," said Annabeth, her teeth chattering. "Can we get started before we freeze?"

Percy sighed. "If you insist."

He lay back on his bed, allowing the girls to climb on him. Hazel was the first, hopping on Percy's waist and spreading her legs for him. He inserted his throbbing erection into her. She bucked her hips on him. She placed her hands on Percy's chest and pinched his nipples. This got him excited and his hands shot up and grabbed her breasts. He ran his thumb over her nipples.

Piper came up from behind Hazel and kissed the back of her neck. Hazel turned to Piper and the two began kissing passionately. Piper put her hand on Hazel's chest, running over Percy's hand. The two of them pawed at Hazel's breasts. With her other hand, Piper began tickling Percy's balls. This surprised him and he came a little sooner than he would have liked.

Hazel seemed disappointed that Percy came so quickly, but got off him and let Piper have a chance. Piper was a lot more gentle than Hazel, but she wasn't too bad. Eventually she placed her hands on his chest and began pinching his nipples. Again, she wasn't too rough, but Percy still enjoyed it. She bucked her hips back and forth, and soon she'd found a nice rhythm with Percy.

Hazel moved to Percy's side. He placed his hand on her thigh and his fingers worked their way up. Eventually he met her slit. He toyed with Hazel for a moment. He drew figure eights around her clit with his fingers. Finally he slipped two fingers into Hazel, grinding his thumb into her clit.

As this was going on, Annabeth straddled Percy's neck and Percy was face to face with Annabeth's sopping wet pussy. She shoved it in Percy's face and he smiled. Percy stuck his tongue out and licked the slit experimentally. He took a moment to savor her sweet taste. He was still fingering Hazel, who was moaning with pleasure.

He could see goose bumps forming on Annabeth's thigh. He licked again, this time going after her clit. This sent convulsions of pleasure throughout Annabeth. Percy took his tongue and made circles around the clit, teasing his girlfriend. Finally, when Annabeth couldn't take anymore, he pressed his tongue against it. He licked up and down, running his tongue faster and faster.

In a few moments, Percy came again. He let out a little grunt, which Annabeth heard. She took this as her turn to ride Percy. Piper got off him and went over to Percy's other free hand. Percy began fingering her. She moaned as soon as Percy inserted his fingers inside of her. He looked over at Hazel. By comparison, she was much more composed than Piper, showing some restraint. Percy mentally shrugged and went back to work.

Of the three girls, Percy was most pleased by Annabeth. He was the most familiar with her and she knew just how to please him. She squirmed wildly on top of him. Her breasts bounced up as she rode Percy. He just wanted to reach his hands up and squeeze them, but both his hands were occupied. Annabeth seemed to read his mind and leaned forward, shoving her breasts in Percy's face.

Percy kissed them. He put her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it until it was hard. He ran his tongue over it. He then took his tongue and made circles around the nipple, teasing Annabeth. He then bit down on it. The got a scream out of Annabeth, which just convinced Percy to bit down again. She screamed louder. Percy moved his mouth to the other nipple and chewed on it. Annabeth's scream turned into giggles.

Percy thrust his hips upward into Annabeth. This got Annabeth to buck her hips faster. Meanwhile, Piper cried out. Percy then felt her clamp down on his hand. She convulsed as she orgasmed. Hazel came a little while later, though she was much more restrained than Piper was. Percy pulled his hands out of the two girls and then grabbed Annabeth's breasts. He squeezed the soft flesh, massaging it.

In just a few seconds, Percy came. This coincided with Annabeth, who howled in ecstasy as Percy filled her with his seed. She collapsed on him and kissed his chest. "So tell me Percy, are you warm enough?"

"Oh yes," said Percy. "With you three around, who needs blankets."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since their foursome and Percy hadn't heard anything from the three girls. This changed when he got a call from Annabeth. He picked up his phone to answer it. "Hey se-"

"Percy, I'm pregnant."

Percy almost dropped his phone. "What."

"I'm pregnant," said Annabeth again.

"Bu…but, how could this…"

"We had sex," said Annabeth.

"Yeah but-" Just then, Percy got another call, this time from Hazel. "Hello."

"Percy, I'm pregnant," said Hazel.

"You too?" said Percy.

"What do you mean 'you too'?" said Hazel.

"Annabeth's also pregnant," said Percy. "I guess it's a good thing I haven't heard anything from Pi-"

Just then Percy got a text from Piper.


End file.
